Secrets
by Silent night walker
Summary: After Graduation James gets a job as Englands Seeker and Lily has a Job at the Ministry of Magic. But when Lily find some unexpected news she runs leaving James heart broken. But when Sirius accidently finds Lily and a new addition things change.
1. Goodbye

Authors note: hey guys I'm really not sure what to do with this one. I could leave it as a one-shot or continue writing chapters for it. R&R tell me what you think I should do. The fanfic is a song-fic the song called someday.

_How the hell we wind up like this?_

"James, I think we need to talk. I think that we should go our separate ways, I mean we're only 18 and I think that back in Hogwarts our relationship was just……well… a school relationship. We were young and, well tell you the truth I think our relationship was just about the sex."

Lily said looking down at her feet. As James' eyes widened with disbelief.

"I've already packed, Chloe will be here soon to pick me up."

Lily said not making eye contact with James. She couldn't stand to see the pain on his face. But she knew she had to do this it was best for him, for his life.

"What? No! You can't leave, I love you doesn't that mean anything? Please Lils, I'm begging you stay. I'll do anything I'll clean more I'll stay home more I'll try to keep the reporters out of your face and I'll come home from work earlier. Please I'm begging you don't leave!"

James cried bending down onto his knees.

_And why weren't we able to see the sings that we missed and try turn the tables._

Lily started to silently cry. She didn't want James to stop his Quidditch, He was famously known as England's glorious seeker. And she didn't mind him coming home late from work. Its not easy having to work at the Ministry these days.

"Please Lils, don't leave I love you to much."

James pleaded trying to make eye contact with Lily. But as much as he tried she avoided his gaze.

_I wish you'd unclenched your fists and unpack your suit cases._

"James we're 18 we're young I think we need sometime alone. You know, see other people."

Lily said holding back her tears. James was young, he could still live his life fully he wasn't tied down like she was now. If she told him the truth about why she was leaving he would have gone insane not with anger but with happiness, But he was only 18 he could get up one day and leave her.

Knock….knock, knock…..Knock.

_Lately there's been to much of this. But don't think its too late._

_Nothings wrong just as you know that someday I will._

_Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now_

"Lily get here now and open the door."

Yelled Chloe through the door.

"Its open."

Yelled Lily back still not looking at James. James looked back and forward at Chloe and Lily still trying to take everything in.

"I'll come to get the rest of my stuff later."

_I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now I know you're wondering when_

Lily walked into her and James' old room and grabbed anther three suit cases. Chloe followed and grabbed every suit case except a little toiletry bag which Lily held onto.

Chloe walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge room where James stood slightly shacking.

"Chloe, please as my sister as my twin sister please stop her from leaving you know how much I love her. Please Chlo I'm begging you help me."

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway We could end up saying Things we've always needed to say So we could end up stringing Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Lets rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror_

James pleaded Chloe. But even though it killed her Chloe walked out the front door carrying the bags. But she knew that as soon as Lily pulled her fucking head in it'll be ok, hopefully.

"Lily don't you dare walk out that door.'

James said rising his tempore.

"James, I can't take the stress anymore I can't take you anymore I can't take this anymore. And trust me if it was different I wouldn't be doing this but I have no choice.

I have to go."

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)_

Lily said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes you do you can stay with me. I promise to change just don't leave and you'll see."

James sobbed.

"Goodbye James."

Lily said quietly and walked out of the flat as James slowly crumbled to the floor.

Lily walked down to where Chloe was sitting in the car crying.

"Lily, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I couldn't even look at his face it was killing me Lily."

Chloe sobbed.

"I can't believe you decided to leave him instead of having a family with him."

Chloe continued to sob

_How the hell did we wind up like this Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try to turn the tables Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Lets rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"He is only 18, his not ready to be a father. His too young. One day he could just get up and leave. I've seen it before. I will let my child suffer like that. It's best for him and the baby."

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

Lily said putting the car in first gear as they drove off.

_Someday, somehow gonna make it allright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow gonna make it allright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) I know you're wondering when._

Authors note: Hey guys I got a survey type thing for you. If you want me to continue the story I will but if you don't I won't.

Your decision

Sarza


	2. Late Night Visiter

Lily sat at the end of the table looking for a new apartment to move into. She couldn't stand living with Chloe anymore. Chloe looked to much like James. Lily placed her hand on her stomachs feeling the small bump. She was now three months pregnant and it was starting to show. What made it worse was the media was in Lily's face more, compared to before when James and her were together.

Knock..knock...knock

Lily looked up from the paper to the clock on the wall. The clock showed 11:54p.m.

"_Who could it be at this time in the night?"_

Lily got up from the table and walked over to the door clutching her wand. Lily unlocked the door and opened it.

"James? What the hell are you doing here?"

Lily asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I came to visit."

James slurred leaning on the door frame for balance.

"Are you drunk?"

Lily questioned him, looking worried as James almost fell over his feet.

"What, why would I be drunk? I mean I went to the pub with Sirius and

had a few drinks ,but nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe just a little tiny drunk, but nothing too serious."

James slurred clasping on Lily. Lily was shocked beneath the weight but managed to continue standing. She wished she could say James was light but that would be an understatement, James practically weighed the same amount as an elephant.

Lily carried James over to the couch and placed him down. She picked up his feet and placed them on the arm of the couch then went into her room and got a pillow for him to rest his head on.

"_His overly big head"_

Lily thought.

She walked to the hall way cupboard and got a quilt for him to lie underneath, just encase he got cold. As James snoozed on the couch Lily tucked the blanket around him and watched him sleep. Even though Lily felt stupid she knew that she had to explain why she left. She was actually happy he was asleep for once. When ever they were together he'd always be awake and would never sleep.

"James, I know this is really weird me talking to you while you're sleeping. But there is something I need to tell you. I\rquote m pregnant, don't worry its yours. But I just don't want to tie you down. I mean your only 18, and so am I, but that's different. I'm the mother, but the main reason I left was because we're young, and I know what you'd do if you found out. You'd marry me and we'd have a little family. (AN: Sorry for the corny rhyming. I didn't know what else 2 put) But what if one day you decided that I wasn't the one for you. You could get up and leave and then I would be left heart broken and rising a child on my own. Well now I can raise the baby on my own and I won't have to suffer. But remember, I'll all ways love you, no matter what happens in the future."

Lily kissed James on the cheek went into the kitchen, sat down and quickly looked through the realestate for anything suitable, when she found a perfect little cottage in the country (AN: Sorry for the corny cottage idea) . Lily circled the house then got up turned off the lights and went to bed.

As Lily went to bed James thought about what Lily had said. But he can only remember the last sentence. She still loved him. James knew one thing. He had to get her back.

An: Ok I'm really sorry it took me so long. But my

mum is being all tight ass cause I got a C in science (talk about being a paranoid mother) then she took the computer away. But she didn't tell dad that and so when I swapped houses I wrote this. I promise I'll update

sooner.


	3. Morning wake up

James awoke to find that he wasn't in his bedroom, but in…. Chloe's lunge room?

'_What in Merlins name am I doing here?'_

James asked himself. He looked around the room. Crap what had he done last night. All of a sudden the door to the left of him opened and out came a revived Lily. Her hair was done in a loose pony tail, with a few strands of hair falling on her face. She had the light blue sweater on that James had got her one evening when he was late. She had a black skirt on that fell to the top of her knees. And had bright red nail polish on her toes and clearly visible to everyone since she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Would you like anything to eat? You look like shit."

Lily said turning into the kitchen without a glance at James.

"Um… Yeah, pancakes..."

James started but was interrupted by both Lily and Chloe.

"And blue berry with maple syrup and passion fruit on the side."

Lily and Chloe looked at each other in the kitchen and giggle.

"Um, yeah that would be nice."

James said a little confused. What's so funny? He's not that predictable, is he?

5minutes later Lily came back with a tray and two Panadol's with a glass of apple juice.

She sat the tray down on the coffee table and passed James the Panadol and he glass of apple juice.

"Uh, what's this?"

James asked looking at the Panadol. Lily looked at him for a few seconds as if she couldn't believe him, and then cracked a smile.

"Oh, it pain killers. Sorry we're out of the hang over stuff."

Lily said looking at James.

"How can you be out of the hang over potion?"

James asked in amazement. Lily looked at Chloe in the kitchen and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?"

James asked looking at both girls confused.

"Um… nothing that concerns you."

Chloe said with a little glint in her eyes. Chloe looked away when the phone rang.

"I'll grab it she said excitedly."

And ran over to the phone like a little girl.

"Hello, Chloe Potter speaking, what's up?"

Chloe said all too happily in James opinion.

"You know he's sitting right here and if he heard you say that he'd probably kick your ass, like Tony Bucket. Remember him, my only boyfriend till you."

Chloe giggled like a school girl.

"Don't say that, though does sound interesting."

Chloe said smirking. James wanted to know who his sister was having inappropriate conversations with so he could kick his ass. He stood up and walked over to where Chloe had her back to him. Grabbed the phone off her and pressed it to his ear where he heard a very, very similar voice to.

"Sirius?"

James said in shock as he heard Sirius shut up very quickly.

"You're dating my… My… My….Little sis. Wow. "

James started. He could not believe his little sister and his best friend where dating.

"HEY! I'm younger than you by a minute and a half! Jeez and yes I'm sleeping with Sirius now give me the phone back you over large bully."

Chloe said punching James in the gut but it had no affected what so ever.

"Ah mate I'll see you soon. Um has my new uniform come yet? I also need you to clean up the lounge room for me. I think that's it. Um, here's Chlo again."

James handed the phone back to Chloe making kissing noises.

"Shut up"

She said waking him over the head.

"Oww that hurts"

Said James rubbing the back of his head where Chloe had hit him.

"Um, what happened last night?"

James asked Lily sitting back down on the couch.

"Well you came over drunk as hell, and then passed out on top of me then I just set up a bed for you on the couch."

Lily explained in a monotone voice to James. James blushed with embarrassment.

"Um sorry. But Lis is the any chance that I can change your mind to come back to me?"

James asked trying to catch Lily's eye. Lily eyes filled with tear but she would never cry in front of him.

"Not if life's plan works."

And with that Lily got up and left James staring after her.


	4. Hospital

Lily lay in the hospital bed, 36 hours of labour is hell. Lily laid there trying to be get comfortable but it was helpless and she was starving. When was diner or lunch or breakfast? Lily looked at the clock on the wall it was 12:34 a.m. The walls of the hospital were white same as the bed sheets. Lily sat up slightly to get a good look of her baby, her new baby boy. God he looks like James. Lily thought as she stared at him, all of a sudden a nurse walked in smirking.

"My my my, Lily Evans what a surprise."

The nurse said as she looked at Lily's chart.

"Who is the lucky man?"

The lady asked.

"Not to be rude or anything but why would I tell you that if I don't even know you?"

Lily asked looking puzzled at the nurse.

"What don't you remember your ex-boyfriends mother?"

The Lady asked sarcastically. Lily gasped. Oh shit.

"Lunette?"

Lily asked slightly wincing.

"You don't look to happy to see me."

Lunette said sarcastically again, what was with the potters and being sarcastic?

"I just didn't think you'd be here out of all people"

Lily said

"So what have you named _my_ grandson?"

Lunette said looking over at the baby.

"How do you know it's yours?"

Lily said crossing her arms.

"Well for starters he looks exactly like James and secondly you were too in love to have an affair thirdly you come in here monthly and you started to come in November, meaning you were still James."

Lunette said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well it's none of your business and what if I did have an affair how would you know?"

Lily said rasing her eyebrows.

"Because he's not sitting here now is he?"

Lunette said placing her arms on her hips.

"No"

Lily said looking down.

"Then why don't you go back to James and tell the truth?"

Lunette asked walking over to Lily and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Because he's happy with some one else now."

Lily started to sob. Lunette leaned over and gave her a motherly hug.

"I don't like the skank, she's nothing like you, and James is miserable. He knows what ever her name is after his money and fame. Have you seen her pose for a photo? She is the complete opposite from you."

Lunette said pulling back a little to see Lily's tear stand face.

"What am I meant to tell him, oh hi James how are you? I'm fine oh right I came here to tell you that you have a son that's the reason that I left you."

Lily said sarcastically.

"Nah that's to happy, start crying and he'd probably shag you in less than twelve seconds flat.'

Anther voice said behind Lunette.

"Sirius, what did I tell you about those comments! There rude and no one wants to hear them."

Lunette said crossly.

"Sorry mum. Now what's this about you having a baby Lils? Is that really why you left James, What's he's name going to be? Can I be godfather? Can I can I please!"

Sirius said bending down on his knees.

"Are you insane you'd kill the poor thing!"

Lunette said looking down at Sirius' face in shock.

"Hey! If you might have forgotten, I left James to keep it a secret not to tell him, and if your godfather I doubt very much that he won't find out. Listen he can't find out."

Lily said looking at Lunette and Sirius.

"Well his outside, so I'd keep quiet and I'll only not tell him if I'm godfather"

Sirius said looking at Lily smugly.

"Oh, that's black mail!"

Lily said in disbelief. She was being blackmailed.

"Yeah and I'll shut up if I'm aloud weekly visits"

Lunette said seriously.

"Oh, fine but you can not tell him."

Lily sighed in defeat.

"JAMIE!'

Everyone turned to the door were they had just heard a very high pitch squeal come from.

"Oh shit its James he'll come in any seconde. Um think. That's going to have to do."

Lunette said talking to her self. She grabbed lily by the waist and placed her in a wheel chair then change her clothes the pushed Sirius in the bed and changed his clothes in to hospital clothes then turned Harry in to a teddy bear and handed him to Sirius whose eyes grew wide.

"What the hell did you do to my godson?"

At that moment James walked in to the room and Lunette sighed and sat in the chair next to Lily.

"Hi mum, hey Sirius?"

James said looking at Sirius in confusion. Didn't Sirius just walk in the room, man I've had too much to drink. James thought. James looked around to see Lily who was wearing the most beautiful pink sundress he'd ever seen, he notices that she had gained a little but that didn't matter, he's heart ached for her but he could only watch and not touch.

"Oh, um hi Lily."

James said looking down at he ground as she turned to face him.

"OH MY GOD! Are you the Lily Evans like James old girlfriend, my... my… what a privilege it is to finally meet you, I've heard sooooooooooo much about you. I swear I know more about you than I know about James. Why it is a small world. My names Janet Cox and it's a pleaser to meet you."

Janet said holding at her hand. Lily Just looked at her with amazement. Jeez I never knew anyone could possibly wear that much make up with out it dripping off. And how fucking high can those shoes be? What's with the skirt I swear I have seen under wear that could cover more than that! And what is with that top it looks more like a piece of string more than anything else, jeez skank alert. Lily thought at her in attar amazement. Janet pulled her hand back she moved back next to James and pulled his arm around her shoulder. Lily saw James look down at Janet with disgust.

"Do you know what's funny?"

Janet said happily.

"You"

Sirius said still looking down and making faces at his godson which to Sirius still remained nameless. James looked confused but didn't say a word.

"No silly. Lily is going to be my new partner in at the ministry! Isn't that weird? You _were_ James' girlfriend and now I'm _am_ James' girlfriend."

Janet said with a high shrill laugh at the end.

"Oh pity. I'm change my Job, I'm applying to become a healer that's why I'm here. Expect Lunette here could only fit me in now so here I am."

Lily said. This was partly true she was applying for a job a st. Mogos.

"Sirius why are you in a hospital bed? And holding a teddy bear which I can hear you are talking to it?"

James said walking over to Sirius and picking up the teddy bear carelessly not knowing that it was his new born son. Lunette looked petrified and Lily looked as if she was about to faint. In a seconde Lily was lying on the ground from fainting James let go of the teddy bear to rush over to Lily he knelt down beside her and picked her up bridle style. James noticed that Lily's head had hit the side of the bed, he looked on the back of her head were he saw was a lot of blood coming down the back on her head and onto his hand. He looked at his mother.

"Mum what should I do she us bleeding from the back of her head and its probably a deep cut cause its bleeding a lot."

James tried to explain. Janet just looked confused. Lunette rushed over with her wand at the ready, she quickly did a few mending spells which would be ok until they got her back in bed and did anther check over. Sirius on the other hand was holding on to the teddy bear with the ends of his finger trying not to drop it.

"Sirius get out of the bed so Lily can lay down, poor thing and 36 hours she is so tiered. James was the same though."

Lunette said forgetting that James didn't know.

"Mum, what are you talking about? What did lily do which was 36 hours long? Can some one tell me what the fuck is going on!"

James said frustrated as soon as he walked in the room he knew something was up.

Lunette looked at James. How was she going to lie to her own son? But she made a promise to Lily. What was am I going to do? James is my son. Lily is going to be my daughter-in-law.


	5. Chloe!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Chloe, lunette and anyone unrecognizable.

Authors note: Hey everyone, I hope u like my last chapter. Recap lunette didn't know what to say to James, lie and cover for Lily and not tell him about Harry or Tell James he has a son and that's the reason why she left him.

"Lily Evans I want to see my godson now!"

Chloe Yelled before entering Lily's room.

"Oh fuck."

Chloe said when she walked into the room. Sirius was half falling of a hospital bed clutching on to a teddy bear. James was on the right side of the bed holding a limp Lily, with lunette holding her head, and Janet just standing there… doing nothing, no wait she looking at her nails with a bored expression clearly on her face.

"Ahh!"

Sirius crashed onto the floor though the bear did stay off the ground, Sirius held the teddy bear over his head panting. James almost dropped Lily, lunette almost fainted but just deiced to sit down and Janet… well did nothing.

"Chloe!"

Sirius said with frustration.

"What how the hell am I suppose to know James and the slut were in the room? There was no sing and what the fuck (sorry mum) is with that teddy bear? If that is my godson then there must be something medically wrong with James cause there is no way that there is anything wrong with Lily."

Chloe blurted out the slapping herself in the head when she realized again that James was in the room.

"Oh fuck, see this is why people don't trust me with secrets, cause I can't keep them. Lily is the only one stupid enough to tell me this stuff. Of fuck I'm a total bimbo aren't?"

James was staring at the whole scene placed in front of him. What was going on. He lightly placed Lily on the bed and brushed the few strands out of her face like he use to when they were together.

Flash back

James quietly walked into the apartment and placed the suitcase near the kitchen counter the placed his wand and keys on the bench then looked around it was dark. The only available lights were the streetlights down below. But he saw her limp figure on the couch. Lily had fallen asleep on the couch again probably waiting for him to get home. He walked over to the couch and instead of waking her he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down and pulled the blanket over her then brushed the strands out of her face then kissed her lightly on the cheek. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower. He sighed deeply as the water rushed over him. He knew he was slow killing their love. He should be home more. Tomorrow Lily would be surprised twice for a little golden ring was sitting in his suitcase and tomorrow James would get his promotion and he gets to go in later and come home earlier. But one surprise James didn't except was that Lily wasn't going to be there tomorrow.

End of flash back

"Ok someone here tell me what in Merlin's name is going on!"

James yelled making everyone jump. From the minute James walked in the room to find Sirius laying in the bed even though a few seconds earlier he had just walked in, James known something was up. Then Lily being there. And now Chloe walking in stating that she has a godson. James felt like his head was spinning. God what time is it?

"Well you might want to sit down and put Lily in a sleeping spell we don't want to wake her while were explaining."

Chloe said taking the teddy bear out of Sirius' arms then holding it like a baby then using her wand muttered a spell with in seconds a baby appeared.

"Do you want to hold _your_ son James?"

Chloe asked when James had placed Lily under the sleeping spell and sat down at the end of the bed. He showed a confused expression on his face eyebrows crossed and his mouth twitched as it usually did when James was confused.

"My son?"

James asked unsure what to expect. Chloe walked over him and placed a small bundle into James' arms. He looked down at the boy. He looked like a twin of him when he was a baby.

"Can you explain to me why I'm holding _my son_ in my arms and didn't know till now?"

James asked not taking his eyes off his son. Janet leaned on the wall uninterested and probably didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Well it started back in November when Lily found out she was pregnant, she went into shock though when I found out I was so not surprised you guys were disgusting at school. Do you know how many times I've walked in on you two? Now you know why I always knock on your door even if it's open. Anyway so she totally freaked out but she wasn't really concerned for herself she was concerned about you James. She kept worrying about your work or your health cause you'd just gotten of your lung thingy. So she was stressing and then she just kept saying over and over and over again and I quote 'He is so young it'll ruin him, I can't do that to him I love him.' So that's when she came up with breaking it up with you cause she was sick of the late nights and all the… well you know anyway she was practically killing herself but she didn't want to ruin your life as she said. Anyway as soon as we got to my apartment car park, I grabbed her stuff and walk to the elevator went up to the apartment went inside then realized that she wasn't there. So looked down into the car park from the bathroom window and I saw her crying for once in my life I saw Lily Evans crying. She was hunched over sitting on the bonnet of the car crying. She didn't came inside till it was dark. She was out there for hours just crying. When she walked in she walked straight to her room and didn't come out till I convinced her to eat something cause it'll be bad for the baby. Anyway so she lived with me for three months then after your little stunt she deiced to move I tried to change her mind cause its not good for her to live by her self she assured my that she'll be fine. But as soon as she reached 8 months I started to live there helping her out with everything do you know her favorite food was bagels with tuna jeez I had a try of it, it tasted disgusting…"

James interrupted Chloe.

"No she naturally eats that. She ate that a lot why we were going out. It's her favorite food, so it had nothing to do with the pregnancy."

James Stated.

"Ok what ever so just like last week she sent in an application to change her job so she is going to start working here as a healer in two weeks. So she can support herself and…uh what is his name?"

Chloe asked confused. Pointing to Harry. Sirius shrugged got up from the floor and walked over to Lily's bedside table, opened the draw and pulled out a notebook and flipped it to the farthest page which was filled.

"Hey you can't do that. That's her journal, that's private that is."

James said finally looking up from his son.

"And?"

Sirius asked. Then looked back at the journal and nodded his head.

"His name is 'Harry James Potter', I didn't except that I thought she liked the Jason or Max?"

Sirius said looking up from the journal then looking at James who had his gaze back on Harry.

"She liked the name Harry it wasn't her first pick in names but I wanted to call my first son Harry after my dad."

James said almost whispering the last bit.

"Oh right."

James stood up still holding Harry in his arms and walked over to lily pulled out his wand and undid the spell Lily slowly woke up.

"What happen."

Lily asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I know. That is all I say for now. I'll be back in the morning, later today some time to see Harry."

And with that James placed Harry in Lily's arms and walked out of the room with Janet in tow who looked as if someone had given her a million gallons.

"How dare you Chloe! You told, even though you said you wouldn't. Why do I always get back stabbed? Pity I'm going and James won't find me earthier will you."

Lily stormed out of the room quickly pulling out her wand and conjuring all her belongings. Chloe, Sirius and Lunette looked at each other Chloe rushed to the door and trip in attempt to get out Sirius crushing down on top of her Lunette step over the two and followed Lily.

"Lily Listen to me. I think I have an idea that can work. But listen carefully."

Twenty minutes later the idea was put into action.

"Deal."

And with that Lunette hugged Lily and help her sing out of St. Mogos.

Authors note: Hey thanks for all the reviews I love opening my inbox to find out I've got all these reviews its just makes me feel all happy. Happy New year I'll try and update the other stories before Next year. If you got any ideas which you might think is useful write to me at Thanx love ya all!

Sarza


	6. Busted

Disclaimer: Yea I know I haven't done one of these in a while but u get the drift, I don't own anything worth any money maybe this computer thought but that don't count.

Authors note: Ok I was rushing trying to update the last chapter and instead of spelling sign I spelt sing. So sorry about that. Anther thing I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but school just started and already I have tones of home work, I know I had the holidays but I was in Melbourne! I love shopping there! Best place to shop, though dad thought I should by a skirts and all these really sickening girly clothes:-l not cool, I won't wear a skirt even if my life deepened on it! But I promise I'll update sooner next time! Luv ya all,

Sarza

Chapter 6: Crap!

Lily sat on the edge of the pool in her silver bikini with baby Harry sitting next to her, he was wearing a floaty around his waist which kept him floating with a little sit at the bottom so he wouldn't fall throw.

Lily was at the Potter's mansion. The deal with Lunette was that Lily would stay at the potter maison until Lily was back on her feet, which she insisted that she was, but lunette always said, well who's going to look after Harry? Lily never could win against that woman.

"Ready to hope in Harry?" Lily asked Harry just giggled and shoved his hand in his mouth.

Harry was two months old, about to turn three months in three days. Harry was crazy as ever he would just lie on the ground and start laughing at nothing. He loved floating in the water, and he loved his mummy. He smiled every time she walked in the room and cry when she was away for to long.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lily said sliding into the pool (which was indoors) then turned around pick up Harry and placed him carefully in the water. He let a squeal of delight as he kicked his legs.

"Do yo like the pool? Of course you do." Lily said kissing Harry on the head. Lily started to slowly spin around Harry and he started laughing like a maniac.

"You're starting to scare me, with your maniac laugh." Lily said as Harry continued to laugh. Lily stopped spinning but Harry continued laughing. Lily dip under water and went behind Harry, he stopped laughing and was trying to find his mummy. Harry started crying Lily smiled and hugged Harry his back pressed against her front. Harry stoped crying instantly and giggled a very girly giggle. Lily gave Harry a look that said 'what the hell was that?' Harry just smiled back.

: James:

James was sitting in the parlour with his mother; it had been two months since he had seen Lily and his son. He was worried sick with the death eater raids going on. 75 muggle borns had been killed last week. James suddenly heard the sound like a baby's cry.

"What was that?" James asked his mother. She looked up at him.

"What was what dear?" Lunette said. She informed Lily to keep out of sight, because James was here. James listened intensely, but heard nothing.

"Um… Nothing, Mum would it be alright if I use the pool? I need to clear my head."

James asked standing up. Lunette who no clue Lily was in there had nodded her head and went back to her news paper. James walked to his bedroom and opened the door. He expected to see his room messy with his clothes thrown every where, and a few book, quill and magazines (very naughty magazines he thought to himself here and there. But James walked in to his room and it was neat, and his walls had pictures on them of flowers and people, not his posters, and even his picture of Lily was gone from above his fire place.

"WHAT THE HELLIS GOING ON! MOTHER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" James yelled down at his mother. Lunette, come up stairs peacefully and stood beside James who was fuming. She looked in James' and smiled.

"Well your Father and I decided that we wanted a guest room and you aren't living here anymore so we change your room into a guest bedroom. Why don't you like it?" Lunette lied.

"No! I won't my room back just how it was. And I won't my portrait of Lily back and I won't every thing that was in my room back to where it belonged!"

James said looking around the room.

"Well everything is in the attic and it's staying there. Plus I don't think that striper you're dating now would prefer you to have a picture of your old girl friend." Lunette said spotting a bra on the other side of the other side of the room. Hoping James hadn't noticed it she shut the door and turned to James who was still fuming.

"Where are my clothes?" James asked hoping they weren't in the attic cause then he'd have to look for his swimmers. They're in the old gallery. We're thinking of putting them n the attic but I we were checking on what might still fit." Lunette explained.

James stormed off heading towards the 'old' gallery. It was only called the old gallery because there are two. One has photos of all the grand parents the 'new' gallery has photos of Lunette, Harrison (James' father) and James. He finally got to the gallery and opened up there were clothes every where. He found his Speedos and a pair of board shorts in five minutes when something caught his eye. A picture of Lily, his Lily, but his Lily had a baby sitting on her lap. He soon realized the photo had been taken here at the potter mansion. He looked at it again and watched Lily pick up the little boys hand and start waving it, he smiled, he instantly knew that the boy in the picture was Harry, he rubbed his them over Lily's face wishing he could see her again. He got change and started to head to the pool. As he got to the door he remembered he forgot his wand and turned around.

:Lily:

Lily swam around with Harry when she heard the pool door opening. She froze, crap she was so caught. Then who ever was at the door left.

"O oh Daddy's here, I bet he forgot his wand he always use to do that, we'd come down here and dive in the snog sometimes even more when we were alone. Wait why am I telling you this? Never repeat that again you hear me?" Lily asked blushing. Why the hell did I just tell my son that? Harry clapped his hands then attempted to shove them in his mouth. Lily rasied one eyebrow questionably at Harry. He looked up at her and attempted to smile with his tow fists in his mouth.

"Ok…" Lily said placing Harry up on the edge of the pool. The jumping out herself. She took the rubber floaty off Harry and placed him on the ground then walked into the change room to get towels.

: James :

James walked into the pool area to see a baby sitting on the ground crying. He instantly knew it was Harry and quickly rushed over to him. He Picked Harry up and in seconds Harry had stopped crying.

"Where is your mummy?" James asked roughly but lightly rubbing Harry's back.

Lily standing against the wall in the room right across from James sucked in her breath.

"Shit"

James looked around he walked towards the changing room. He walked in and it was empty. James a little paranoid opens all the lockers. Empty he walked over to the showers empty. Why would Lily just leave her two month old son by the pool? He could have drowned. James grabbed a towel for him and Harry who was shivering cold and walked out.

: Lily :

Lily undid her allusion charm (She placed an allusion charm on her self and made her self look like a bench. Lily silently cried as she watched James take Harry away. Harry Started crying again seeing his mother cry was not a welcoming feeling for Harry. He squirmed and wriggled as James walked out of the pool area.

: James :

"Hey, shh come on buddy. What's up?" James said rapping a towel around him self and Harry. He walked up to the parlour where, His mother and now father sat drinking tea.

"Where is she?" James asked storming into the parlour. Fixing his glasses.

"Where is whom dear?" His Mother asked looking up.

"Don't pull that shit with me, where the fuck is Lily?" James asked Looking down at Lily. Lunette's eyes widened when she saw Harry. In a blink of an eye Chloe came in.

"Hey where's Lily? Oh shit you're here. See this why people don't tell me things. Oh Harry how are you baby? I haven't seen you in days!" Chlo said walking up and talking to Harry.

"James, Chloe language please." Lunette scolded they both rolled their eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at you mother" Harrison said not looking at them.

"Can some one please tell me what's going on?" James asked giving Harry to Chloe who stated talking baby talk with him.

"I guess I should explain." A voice said from behind James.

"I don't think so." A cold voice said behind them. Lily froze and her eyes narrowed.

"What are _you_ doing here? You have no right." Lily said spinning around and facing some she wished was six feet under ground…. Dead or alive.

"Oh I have every right, see I got this little rock." The voice said with a little chuckle at the end. Lily's eyes watered. How could this have happened?


	7. If I loved you any less

Disclaimer: What ever I don't own a thing.

Authors note: I really wanted to right this chapter so here it is. I'll update one chance wasted next then please don't leave. Thanx 4 all the reviews I love 'em!

Love ya all,

Sarza

Lily stared at the Diamond ring with little emeralds around the rock placed on Janet's finger. Her eyes watering.

"Great we've got a prostitute for a daughter-in-law. My reputation is going to be ruined; we have to have family only wedding so this doesn't get out. Oh what did I do to deserve this?"

Lunette said walking out of the room.

"I heard that." Janet said looking disgusted.

"That's was the whole point. See Janet you don't belong in this family. I bet that ring was for Lily, and what my mother said is true so don't try and lie cause I have pictures to prove that, well there's no other way to put it, you're a prostitute." Chloe said handing Harry to Lily and walking up to Janet and pocking her roughly.

Lily turned and looked at James he was watching Janet and Chloe start fighting, Chloe was kicking Janet's ass. James had guilty expression his face, and Lily couldn't take it any more she Placed Harry down on the floor, kissed on the head then ran out of the room. She got to the entrance then raced out the front door; she knew James was chasing her, she could hear his foot step racing behind her.

Lily was half way down the front garden when she could feel James attempt to grab her. But missed she was almost at the gates when James grabbed her and picked her up bridle style. Lily squirmed and wriggles trying to get out of James' grip. But I the end it was useless.

"Lily listens to me…." James started but Lily cut him off.

"No you listen to me, I guess you know why I left you, but even though I left you, you couldn't wait a week before going out and getting a new girl friend, I felt like crap for ages, Why I threw up most mornings you were probably waking up after having sex with that tramp. And when I was in labour yo were probably getting smashed. The only friends I had during that time were Sirius, Remus, Peter and Chloe because everyone else deserted me after we broke. So when you want me to listen to you, just remember what I had to go through, and how I wish you were buried 6 feet under with a grave stone saying world biggest man whore, but you don't even deserve to be recognised. Remember when we were sitting in the common room and I was crying because my cat had died and you said Life is honestly a bitch, well yeah I agree with you."

Lily the apparted (sp?) out of James arms and to her old apartment.

: James :

James wanted to kick himself. How could he be so stupid? He ran back to the house where Chloe and Janet were still fighting and James pulled Chloe off Janet. Janet got and dusted herself off then wiped the blood away from her mouth. Chloe was trying to get out of James' grip and rip Janet's head off.

"Let me go, I'll kill her. She'll ever regret meeting you." Chlo said trying to get Out of James' strong hold. As if he knew he was need Sirius came out of the fire place.

"Sexy is here." Sirius said walking to where everyone is was standing.

"Sirius get your dickhead of a friend to let me go." Chloe said struggling.

"Ok James let her go, cause I want to show her something." James hesitantly let Chloe go. Chloe ran and jumped on Sirius wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Sirius didn't decline the kiss but deepened it. Chloe whispered something into Sirius' ear then hopped down. And dragged Sirius upstairs, well more like raced.

"Janet we need to talk." James said looking at Janet straight in the eye.

"Ok Jamsie." Janet said in the high pitch voice.

"I think we should have a break." James said straight forward.

"What, but we're engage! You can't do that!" Janet said crossing her arms.

"I never even asked you to marry me. I've had that ring lying around for ages. You must have come across it by accident! Now if you don't believe me read what it says." James said roughly. Janet took of the ring and looked in side engraved were the words.

_If I love you any less I could talk about it more. 2 My flower._

"So?" Janet said confused.

"So, Lily was and still is my flower, you aren't. How idiotic can you be?" James said tiredly.

"So you don't want to marry me?" Janet said confused.

"No!" James yelled.

"You don't love me do you?" Janet said sadly.

"No shit Sherlock!" James yelled.

"Fine I don't even want this stupid thing!" Janet ripped the ring and chucked it at James them stormed away. The ring Hit James right between the eyes and he was knocked to the floor. How could a little thing like that knock him off his feet?

: Lily :

Lily sat on a box in her old apartment and cried. Her feelings were crushed and she didn't know what was right or wrong. But she did know that James would want custody of Harry and here was no way that he was touching her son.


	8. Naughty photogaphs

Lily sat in an apartment the she knew like the back of her hand. Nothing had changed, the couch was still facing the TV, the table had been set for two and even the bedroom still had everything in tact.

That is what Lily had thought while she sat on the sofa in the lounge room, though something was missing, the room felt empty. That's when Lily realised the photographs were all missing, every single one of them. The frames were still there but the pictures were missing.

Lily stood up and looked everywhere for them; her last resort was to check the bin. She slowly placed her foot on the little step to open the it. The bin lid flung up. The bin had a foul smell simmer out of the bin so thick that you could see it wafting out. Green acid Lily thought in horror. The bin however was empty.

Where could they be? It's not like he took them with him, Lily thought.

Lily walked into her old bed room and opened one of the drawers to her surprise all of James' clothes were still there, folded neatly where she had left them. Lily stood back in shock.

"I guess he didn't take it lightly. I thought he would be used to breaking up, it's not like I'm the first person who broke his heart," Lily said aloud to herself.

The board beneath her creaked, which made Lily jumped in shock. That had never creaked before. Lily looked down at the floor suspiciously. She kneeled over and felt around the floor for something to indicate that the floorboard was hiding something.

She pulled out her wand and tapped the floor board three times and said.

"Uhhh...Lily?"

Lily said usurer that would be correct. The floor board popped up from the floor.

"Oh yea go me go me! Who's the best? Me that's right…Who am I talking to?"

Lily asked herself.

Lily pulled the board up to find every photograph ever taken of her and James .Lily pulled some out looking at them smiling at the memory, Lily dug deep into the hole of photographs and pulled out the bottom one.

"Oh god he kept this!" Lily said eyes widening. Every innocent person you see has some very naughty secrets. In Lily's case she had very naughty pictures.

_ Flash back _

"_Shhh some one is gonna hear us if you continue to do that," Lily said whispering. _

_She and James were under his cloak trying to find their way back to Heads common room._

"_Well your anatomy seems to like it." James sniggered. When Lily let her guard down and moaned as James put his hand up her top. _

"_Shut up would you!" Lily hissed again._

"_Hey I realized where we are. We're near the room of the requirement." James smirked._

"_Hmm, how close are we." Lily said relaxing into James' hold._

"_Right in front of it." James left Lily under the cloak and walked to the wall walking past it three times when a door appeared James opened the door. _

"_My lady." He said bowing his head as Lily stroll in. Inside was a king size bed with a red doona on it, the room was a misty blue and fairy lights twinkled up on the ceiling. _

"_Come on James! I've got to leave here in six hours!" Lily said impatiently throwing off her robe. _

"_Yea I'm coming why do you have to go for so long, why do you have to go all the way to Italy for the Christmas holidays? I'll have no fun by myself. It's not the same without you." James wined._

"_I want to go to Italy thank you. And I'm sure I know a way we can help your little problem of missing me." Lily said with a smirk on her face._

"_Yea and what would that be?" James asked kissing Lily's neck from behind._

"_You still got your camera with you?" Lily asked as James' eyes widened with excitement. _

_James set the camera up over near the door as Lily changed into some thing more _

'_comfortable' as she liked to put it._

"_I'm ready" Lily said walking out from the bathroom. She wore a red lace bra and g-string. James all of a sudden felt hot…very hot._

_ End of flash back _

Lily heard a voice travelling up the stair well.

"I was flying at like 200 km per hour which is really really fast but I accidentally took the chance to check out your mother and crushed straight into one of the hoops and fell to the ground. I must of fell like 50 feet, but anyway the first person who showed up next to me was your mother and she didn't leave my side until I was out of the hospital wing, which was like 4 weeks after. Then of course I was back in there with head injuries from your mother throwing a vase at my head. But that has got to be worth something right, so you see I thought if she saw I had a new girl friend she'd come back but no like always I'm wrong, she didn't come back and if it wasn't for my sister, your aunty who mind you can't keep a secret to save her life. I wouldn't ever have found out about you.

Your mother is like 1 in a Millon, at first she was the girl I thought was Virgin Mary, but your mother was the complete opposite once we became an 'item' so don't judge her on her looks. Cause she is completely different." The voice said travelling to the door where you could hear keys be fumbled with and the door unlocking. Lily looked up in horror as James came into the apartment.

"I haven't been here since one month after your mother left me." James sighed. Harry looked around the room as if understanding what James had said. Harry started to squirm to get out of James' grip. James put Harry on the floor, Harry looked around and begun to cry. James went to pick Harry up but he was zapped as he attempted to pick him up again but this time the volt of electricity was so strong that James was thrown to the ground. James twitched for a moment until he was stabilized.

Lily saw this and ran to his side.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly. Harry continued to cry as he felt a dark coldness over come him. Lily reached over and picked up Harry hesitantly not wanting to end up like James.

"Aww how cute together again. Let's make it forever? Why not, you'll be in the news just think 'James Potter and ex- Girlfriend Lily Evans found dead with son Harry, The death was caused by the one and only…"

A/N: So sorry it has taken me ages to update but my computer cashed and it deleted everything! No kidding and its taken me ages to return everything that I lost.

I'll update sooner I promise!


	9. Do u hate me?

Hey guys.

How much do u hate me?

Ok, I have a reasonable excuse. At the moment The internet won't seem to work so I can't log on and update. The only way I can tell u this is I'm at Dad's work on an AFP computer. I can't update coz I forgot to bring the floppy. So when the internet is fixed the story will be updated and finished.

So sorry.

Sarah


End file.
